everafterhighmirrorportalfandomcom-20200213-history
Hagzissa Wickerbottom
|image=Hagzissa.png |caption= |story=The Old Women in the Wood |role=The Old Women |powerfulqualities=progressive, original, independent |age=17 |alignment=Rebel20px|Rebels|right |roommate='Fate Fairlight' |heartsdesire=I want to get rid of the bad stigma that witches are naturally evil. We are not! We are forced into this role by birth so it's just a self-fulfilling prophecy if we become evil. But I won't let that happen to me. And I want all my sisters to join me in that fight. Witches against prejudices follow me to our happily ever after! |magictouch=Well, I'm a witch. My specialty are transfiguration spells. I know, that's exactly what my mom is also known for. The apple never falls far from the tree. |romancestatus= |cursesmoment=When Spells go wrong...which happens you know. Nobody is perfect. |favsubject=Spells, Hexes and General Witchery, Good Magic Mastery, Science and Sorcery, Magicology and, of course, Environmental Magic. A Wich gotta know her spells to be as efficient as she can be! |leastfavsubject=General Villainy. |bffea=|parent = Daughter of the Old Women in the Wood }} 80px Hagzissa "Sissy" Wickerbottom is the 17-year-old daughter of the old woman in the wood. Her birthday is February 5th wich makes her zodiac sign Aquarius. Sissy was created out of the Monster High fan character [https://monsterhighlab.wikia.com/wiki/Walpurga_Wickerbottom Walpurga Wickerbottom] for the Through the Mirror contest. Even though they share last name and appearance, they are neither the same person, nor are they related by blood. They are two stand alone characters who "mirror" each other. Character Personality Hagzissa is eccentric and energetic and loves helping others. She are able to see without prejudice, on both sides, which makes her an excellent problem solver. Even though she enjoys company and can easily adapt to the energy around her, she needs her alone time, away from everything, in order to restore power and balance. Because of her desire for freedom and equality for all, she always strive to ensure freedom of speech and movement, which is why she became a Witch's rights advocate ''and created the ''Witches against prejudice ''coven that accepts every magical being forced into the role of evil by destiny. She will do anything for a loved one to the point of self-sacrifice if necessary, but to get close to her is a protracted process as she has trouble trusting others, which makes her appear like a cold and aloof person to those not knowing her better. Appearance She has dark gray hair and pale skin with rosy cheeks, purple eyes Her attire is usually forest and/or wich themed and incorporates the colors green and purple. Fairy Tale: The Old Women in the Wood [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Old_Woman_in_the_Wood '''Main Article'] How does Hagzissa fit into it? Hagzissa refuses to use her magic for evil, just because some "stupid book" wants her to. She even established a coven called "Witches against prejudices", where, unlike the name might suggest, all magical beings forced into an evil role, are welcome to join. She also doesn't quite understand how it is possible to be the "eponymous hero" of her story yet still be considered the evil villain, who does not deserve a happily ever after or an ever after at all. Relationships Gallery HagzissaCard.png HagzissaCardB.png Trivia *Hagzissa was created by bigrika for the Through the Mirror contest. *Her Monster High counterpart is Walpurga "Vicky" Wickerbottom. **She is not considered a crossover character. *Her name simply means "witch" in Old High German. *Like her Monster High counterpart, she was highly inspired by the Don't Starve character Wickerbottom, with who she also shares her last name. Category:Bigrika Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:The Old Women in the Wood Category:TtMDec18